1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to diving apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dive flag line dispenser apparatus wherein the same is arranged for underwater use in relation to a dive buoy as a reference point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In diving events divers utilize a reference point, such as a flotation buoy on a water surface, to properly return divers to a point of origin relative to the water surface. Such buoys are frequently positioned by anchor lines, but not necessarily, and further, departure of divers relative to the anchor line and dive buoy present an important procedure in properly orienting a diver due to limitations of physical ability, available air, and the like.
Prior art diving apparatus may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,927 to Stoffer, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,626 to Delaro wherein marker or located buoys are provided for attachment to a vessel and the like for indication of a diving or underwater reference.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,310 to Faulstich, et al. and 4,717,092 to Cameron are further examples of marker buoy structures.
It may be appreciated therefore that the dive line dispenser apparatus of the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing the diver with a convenient and effective hand-held winding and reeling device associated with a marker buoy for effectively bracing and returning a diver relative to the marker buoy in a diving event and in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.